


Payback

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, this is super short i am so sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: ;3 orgasm/climax delay. Lance/Keith. Lance bottoming. thanksss ! <3





	Payback

“Keith, babe! I’m close!” Lance groaned, hips rocking into the red paladin’s hard thrusts. **  
**

“Yeah?” Keith grunted out, reaching around to wrap a hand around his cock. He stroked it until he felt Lance begin to tighten around him. That pale hand slid to the base and squeezed.

Lance shuddered and gripped the sheets beneath him in tight fists, eyes snapping open, “Wha-?!”

Keith smirked down at him, slowing the pump of his hips, “Payback.”

“You son of a bitch,” the blue paladin gaped up at him before groaning as Keith angled his hips to his prostate dead on,  _“I hate you so fucking much right now.”_

Keith chuckled breathlessly and leaned down to press a sloppy peck to his lips, fully prepared to keep this up until his boyfriend was thoroughly wrecked, “Mmm. I love it when you’re angry.”


End file.
